


War For His Heart

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince RenJun, They kiss once, i think this was just me projecting, jaemin as a tyrant, jaemin is there for his prince, jaemin just wants renjuns love, king jaemin, mention of war, mentioned death of minor character, renjun cries, renjun just wants to go hme, the two of them make an awesome couuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: The tyrant won the war, and the prize was his prince.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	War For His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh heres a prewritten oneshot becuz i still have to edit the smut stuffs ive written and it might take another day, i hope yall like this, its actually my favourite of my writings  
> pls forgive any edit mistakes
> 
> lyrics are from Kingdom Fall - Claire Wyndham, and War of Hearts - Ruelle

_ Bones become dust _

_ Gold turns to rust _

_ Nothing here is shining _

_ Shining like it should _

The heavy wooden doors to his room opened, and shut. Renjun knew who had entered, even with his back to the door, staring out the large glass windows, he knew who it was. It could only be one person, the very person who trapped him in this room -in this castle that wasn’t his. 

_ Na Jaemin _ , the tyrant King, who killed and took land and made many suffer just because it entertained him.

What the King wanted, he got. 

Even this one time, Renjun fought back hard, but in the end, the King won. He got what he wanted.

“Are you happy? You have my kingdom now.” Renjun said through gritted teeth, arms crossed over his chest that was covered in fine silk, nails digging into his own skin to keep him from lashing out. He still had some fight left in him, but he knew it was useless. 

Jaemin had won the war, many had died -most from Renjun’s Kingdom. 

_ Winning  _ the war earned Jaemin not only the Kingdom but its Prince as well. 

“Oh darling, you have it all wrong. It is  _ you  _ I have wanted all this time, not your Kingdom.” Jaemin replied sweetly, walking up behind him. He had started a war just to bring Renjun home, and now he had. 

_ I'd rather watch my kingdom fall _

_ I want it all or not at all _

Renjun knew if he were to run, to escape, to hurt, Jaemin would no doubt start another war -or do  _ anything _ to cause Renjun pain, not physical pain but emotional. It’s what the tyrant King did best.

“I don’t want you.” Renjun tried once more, tensing when he felt arms wrap around his waist and chest press up against his back. He shivered when he felt Jaemin lean close to his ear, pressing a kiss -a gentle one that reminded Renjun of his fate. 

“You’ll come to love me,” The tyrant King whispered. “I know you will.”

  
  


_ I can't help but love you _

_ Even though I try not to _

Weeks passed and Renjun tried not to get close to the other. 

He did his best. 

But it was difficult. 

The tyrant King he believed to be ruthless and heartless, showed him kindness and affection even when Renjun refused to give back. He was patient and kept his distance, reminding Renjun that he wanted the Prince to seek him out on his own. -Although with others he was ruthless and cold and downright villainous, those happened to be the times that jolted Renjun back into reality. 

“I will never force your love for me, darling.  _ Never _ .” Jaemin had once said to him, his voice heavy with sincerity. 

Renjun tried so hard to hate him, but the wall he had built around himself was slowly crumbling -only for Na Jaemin, only for him. 

The day those walls came tumbling down, the last of them, was the day Renjun got the news. 

A servant of his had come into his room that morning with a letter in hand. 

Renjun stayed in his room most of the time, his safe space that Jaemin had agreed to give him. The first time Renjun had said ‘thank you’ to the tyrant King was when he had offered the Prince a room of his own, and that is where he spent most of his time reading, writing, learning. 

Said King was in his throne room, speaking to his advisors. 

He had thanked the servant, who stayed put in the room in case she was needed. 

Renjun, seated on his extravagantly decorated bed in a gold outfit that glimmered under bright lights, unsealed the letter with his delicate hands, soft blonde hair falling over his eyes as he held the page in his hand. 

His gaze roamed over the words, freezing at what they said. He felt his heart restrict and his hands start to shake. Or maybe his whole body was shaking. He wasn’t sure. 

All that he could comprehend was the information the letter held -that his mother had passed. His mother who looked after him and babied him as he was the youngest. His mother who had sobbed and screamed like Renjun was being taken to his death when Jaemin’s guards came to collect the King’s prize. 

She was fine after, Renjun had sent letters, although Jaemin was to read them first. But she got all of his letters and he got all of hers. 

He was excited this time to read her letter, she had mentioned a new array of flowers that were growing in the castle’s garden. This letter was supposed to hold a drawing his mother promised to make of the flowers. 

The letter wasn't supposed to say that she had passed. 

His brother, the current King, was the one who wrote this letter, and he mentioned that when they would get more news, he would send word immediately. 

But Renjun cared for none of that. 

The servant girl flinched in surprised when Renjun let out a painful wail, one hand clutching his chest and the other crumpling the letter in his hand tightly. His wail turned into a sob, tears falling down his face as he heaved and did his best to curl up on the bed. He turned to the shocked and worried servant girl, trying hard to find his voice. 

“P-Please,  _ Jaemin, _ p-please…” Was all he could say in his strained voice, lips quivering, sight blurring. 

The servant girl knew what he meant and she rushed out the door, unknowing of how to react to the Prince in this state. Renjun hadn’t shown any emotions the while he had been here, and the first she sees him show something, it is pain and anguish. 

The servant girl ran through the castle hallways, almost crashing into the two guards who stood outside the door. 

“What is your business, girl?” One of them asked, already familiar with her being Renjun’s personal servant. 

“He- the Prince needs-  _ he needs the King.”  _ The girl huffed, gathering her breath. 

The guards looked unconvinced but did move to knock at the door. 

One of them entered, the door shut behind him. 

The girl waited impatiently, body shaking. She was worried for the Prince -who, even through his bitterness, had shown her kindness that no one else ever had in her life. 

The door opened to reveal the guard, followed by the King. He looked confused, having been only told that the Prince needed him, but no reason for why. 

“Your Highness, the Prince, he’s- he’s crying and asking for you.” So he hadn’t been asking for Jaemin, it was more of pleading, but the girl just said what she could to get the King moving. 

It worked. 

Jaemin’s gaze filled with worry as he stalked past the girl, before breaking out into a run down the hallway, leaving a baffled servant and guards. 

Renjun was curled up on the bed, hadn’t moved. He was sniffling and had just stopped hiccupping -mind replaying memories of his mother- when the doors burst open, revealing a disheveled King. 

His sights landed on Renjun just as the smaller male mustered the strength to sit up. His head felt muddled, but he still recognized  _ his  _ King. 

Jaemin rushed to the mess of a Prince, taking him into his arms as he settled on the bed beside him. 

Renjun wasted no time in burying his face in the other man’s chest, sobbing harder once again as warmth enveloped him. 

Jaemin hugged him tight and close, unsure how to react. He sometimes wished that his Prince would show some emotion, show  _ something _ , other than discontent. But now, with every cry he heard his own heart crack, he wished he hadn’t wanted such a thing. 

It took a while. A long while for Renjun to quiet down. But Jaemin stayed patient, as he always did. 

Two hours later found them leaning against the headboard of the bed; Jaemin was sat with Renjun resting against his chest, hands clutching the King’s silk tunic that now held his tear stains. 

Jaemin kept pressing gentle kisses against the smaller male’s forehead in comfort, his arms still wrapped around him. Jaemin had tried to move away earlier, to place them in a more comfortable position, but it just caused Renjun to cry harder and cling tighter to him. A part of him was happy that his Prince seeked him out for comfort, but the other part reminded him that this was the worst way possible. 

When Renjun quieted completely, no sound save for his breathing, Jaemin asked him the question in his mind. 

“What happened?” It was whispered into the silent room. Jaemin was afraid that one small sound would set the smaller male off again. 

What made it all worse was that  _ Jaemin was afraid. _ He didn’t want to see his Prince like this, never again, never in a million years. 

Renjun did not answer, he made no sound. But, he did uncurl one of his hands -the one that held the crumpled page. 

Jaemin took it with one hand, observing how Renjun’s gaze followed the action. When he tried to move his other arm, Renjun whined, followed by a sniffle. Jaemin sighed and kept one arm wrapped around him, and Renjun stayed resting upon his chest. 

It was a struggle to uncrumple the page, but Jaemin had done it. And when he read the content of the page, he understood. Jaemin didn’t understand how it felt as he had lost his parents at a young age -he was raised by his uncle who was a worse tyrant than he. 

But Jaemin knew how much Renjun’s mother meant to him. He even knew of the flower drawing she was to send her son. But what the Prince got, was a letter of grave sadness. 

Jaemin tossed the paper aside and hugged the smaller impossibly close to him, kissing his forehead again. 

“I’m here.” Was all he whispered to his Prince, and that’s all it took for his Prince to break down in silent tears. 

_ I can't help but want you _

_ I know that I'd die without you _

_ Stay with me a little longer _

A few days later, Renjun stayed standing in his room, observing the new letter that had arrived. 

Jaemin, who had only left his side to endure meetings with his advisors, rushed in when his guards had informed him of the arrival of a letter -that would explain how and what had happened. And he wanted to be there for Renjun when it came. 

Renjun’s gaze snapped towards him as the guards shut the door, giving them privacy. 

Renjun took a deep breath and held out his arms as Jaemin closed the distance between them.

Jaemin brought him into his embrace. 

He heard Renjun take a shaky breath before he pulled away, but didn’t break away completely from the other. Jaemin kept them against each other by his arms around the smaller male’s waist.

_ He observed the beauty that was his Prince, his husband. Even in times of distraught, he still looked ethereal and otherworldly. _

“Sh-She was killed.” Renjun stuttered through quivering lips. “She was  _ killed _ by  _ them. _ Th-Those  _ bastards. _ ” Tears started pooling in his eyes as his voice broke. 

Jaemin felt the fury rise in him, he knew who Renjun was talking about. They had wanted Renjun - _ he _ had wanted Renjun- and when  _ he _ didn’t get what he wanted,  _ he  _ killed Renjun’s mother. The motive was clear. 

Jaemin smiled, his vile tyranny surfacing, “I believe it is time to go to war, my sweet. Do you not think so?” 

His sickeningly sweet tone that always brought made Renjun shiver in fear, now excited him. 

Renjun sniffled, licking his dry lips. “You-You’ll make sure he suffers?” He asked his King, his eyes begging  _ -pleading, _ his tone of politeness a contrast to his request.

Jaemin smirked, “Anything for my Prince.” 

Renjun mustered up a smile at that before leaning close to the other, gaze setting on the King’s lips. Jaemin understood and closed the gap between them. 

Their lips met and molded roughly together. They embraced each other in all ways possible with the kiss, they felt everything the other felt -Renjun could feel Jaemin’s love and passion, and Jaemin could feel Renjun’s pain and need. 

They fit perfectly, was their realization as they lost themselves in each other. 

They pulled away, Jaemin put a hand against Renjun’s cheek, caressing him gently as they stared into each other’s eyes -Jaemin with his love for the other, and Renjun with his raw emotions on display for his husband to read. 

Jaemin kissed him once more, softly. And this time, Renjun felt himself fall for the other; he saw the loyalty, he understood the trust, and he knew now that Jaemin was his King, his husband, and his love. 

The walls Renjun had built seemed to never exist. 

He and Jaemin were now one. 

The soft ethereal Prince and the cold tyrant King -an odd pair meant to last lifetimes. 

_ I can't help but want oceans to part _

_ 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts _


End file.
